


What?

by Painful_Panda



Series: Shit No One Will Read [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Panda/pseuds/Painful_Panda
Summary: Mild schizophrenia





	1. Schizo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild schizophrenia

It wasn’t always like this.

 

You never wanted this.

 

But this happened anyways.

 

You go by the name Schizo, a name to merely mock your disorder. But you’re fine with that. It’s better than the name your mother gave you, it’s better than living in disgust of a crude name you have been gifted with.

 

You live in a pretty poorer industrialized area. You get teased about it, others call you a trouble seeker. You know very well you’re not, looking for trouble was never the answer. Peace and silence was always your answer, and you lived up to it.

 

You had a functioning family, despite being the only child. How much you wanted to have someone to play with when you were younger, male or female. You may not have much toys, but that didn’t really matter. It beats being lonely. Your mother was everyone’s typical hardworking, caring, and loveable mother. Her eyes were the most beautiful amber you’ve ever seen. The skin so pale, she could’ve passed off to be Snow White herself. Mother wanted a daughter, but got you instead.

 

“That’s quite alright” She said, “I don’t care about that anymore. I’m just happy to have you.”

 

And then there’s your father. He loved you with all his heart.

 

Then he was gone.

 

It changed everything. Mother was more distant than ever, no matter how much you try to reach out, she ignores you.

 

“What else am I going to lose?”


	2. Chico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCD

People call you finicky.

 

Your excuse is that you’re just “perfecting” things.

 

Mom was never in the house, Dad was always too busy working to spend any time with you. That’s fine because that leaves you with so much time to think. Time to organize things in your sad, little room.

 

Okay, it’s not so sad. The walls were painted a crimson red, your favorite color. It’s a funny joke to call it your “Red Room”. 

 

You organize the pile of drawings, some were drawings of your crush…

 

Well, he never noticed you, not in that sense anyway. He’s really pale, red jacket and crow-black hair. He had a nickname, just like you do.

 

It’s small.

 

In Spanish.

 

Chico.

 

It’s a stupid name but you went along with it.

 

You find your cardboard crown and put it on. Such a cute prince.

 

Just as you were about to go lay on your bed, you see school supplies in a big disorganized mess.

 

We can’t have that, can we?

 

It’s all on the ground, romantic poetry and history papers everywhere.

 

You read the poetry, thinking about your pale love.

 

Homosexuality is a sin. 

 

But the pure essence of him turns you on.

 

You try to move away from that thought but it keeps coming back like an annoying cold.

 

Done. Fixing your glasses and brushing your hair out of your face like you do constantly, you go back to bed and curl up in red blankets.


	3. Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Psychosis

Oliver.

 

The name of offering peace.

 

You’ve tried to offer peace.

 

But you’ve never seen him leave his car.

 

Not even once.

 

You were walking home from school on a Friday, tired and grouchy. That’s when you noticed a black van. 

 

You paid no mind to it at first, it’s probably someone who’s looking for directions, they must be new.

 

You leave and make it home to your loving family. Mom was cooking dinner while dad was watching TV. You announce your arrival, and your mom drops her cooking to greet you home. You love that.

 

On Saturday, the same van was parked nearby.

 

Weird.

 

Sunday, still there.

 

Okay…

 

Monday, you walk to school, trying not to give the van much thought.

 

…

 

You clutch your favorite sweater and runoff.

 

This endless loop of unsolved discord makes you shake a little. You tell your mother to take a look.

 

She doesn’t see anything.

 

Hmm…

 

Nobody sees it?

 

Maybe, you’re the only one that can see it.

 

The van is gone after a while.

 

There are people now, they wander around, and one lunged at you.

 

You tell your father.

 

He doesn’t see anyone.

 

Hmm…

 

If nobody can see the upcoming dangers, who can save them?

 

You can!

 

You’ll stop them before they start anything! The cursed, they can be capable of many things.

 

They can possess people. You’re going to get rid of them, so they won’t hurt anyone.

 

It’s the only way. 

 

It’s your mission to keep the world at peace, after all.


End file.
